Gone
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: He's gone. No longer a one Shot. I am going to go through all the people's feelings. Even the feelings of Chris! yay for me!
1. He's Gone

**Okay this is a stupid one shot that I wrote last night while I was watching Teen Titans.**

**Tell me how you like it.**

**

* * *

**

He's Gone

He's gone.

I can't believe that he's gone.

Chris, my son, is dead.

He died and didn't even get a chance to see the future that he created, that he saved.

And it's all my fault.

Me, Leo Wyatt, whitelighter/Eldar extrodaniar.

I couldn't save him, I couldn't give him life, couldn't let him live.

And now, now he's a hero. He's my hero, my boy, my flesh and blood.

My little boy is gone, gone but not forgotten.

He's gone.

GoodBye Chris.

* * *

So how did you like it?


	2. He's Dead

****

This is the second chapter to Gone.

It is in Piper's POV.

He's dead.

Chris, my little baby.

He's dead.

All because of that dammed Eldar, Gidion.

He's dead.

We trusted Gidion, we trusted him with our lives, with our souls, with Wyatt.

And Chris had to pay the ultmite price.

If Leo hadn't killed Gidion, I would of done it myslef. I would of avenged my baby, would of avenged his memory and made sure that Gidion knew what he was dying for.

He would of felt ever inch of pain that he put Chris through.

He would of known what it was like to die.

But I couldn't then and won't know. Even if Gidion is brought back to life, I won't.

I don't think that Chris would of wanted me too, I don't think that he would of wanted any more deaths.

All I can do know is sit here and watch baby Christopher sleep.

I don't ever want to leave his side, I don't ever want him to feel neglected.

Most of all, I want him to feel loved.

Good Bye Chris, I will make sure that your future is better than the one you told us about.


	3. Good Bye Chris, I will truly remember yo...

RavenBB

I like this. Maybe you should do chapters in Paige and Pheobe's POV's.

_I'm glad you like it, but I'm sure I said that I was going into everyone's feelings._

ChrisBianca

Ok, 16 lines and I am crying, I'm such a sucker for sappy stuff. please update soon, I love this story. It might just be about Chris, but it's more than what the show sympathized. Grr. You are a talented author, who knows how to put emotions down to pact.

_I will update now._

_Heh, thanks for the complement, but everyone I know says that I am an emotionless jerk and that I don't know emotions, thanks for saying that I know how to put them down on paper._

Icantthinkofafnick

That was cute... I can imagine how hard it must have been for her... I just get so pissed when I see the new episodes and they act as if nothing has happened, like the other day there was the re run of the one Piper turns into an angel of death and they speak about the mother dying, the grandmother dying, Prue dying... and Chris? Where is Chris? He was your son and died like a few months ago!

_I agree 1000 percent. Why don't they mention him more! You know, Leo was the crappy parent, but he thinks of Chris, why don't the others? It is so frustrating! Well, here is my update._

Lonnie

It's a great story, but it should be "would have" not "would of". Your use of "would of" is annoying the holy hell out of me.

_Thanks for the grammar catch._

Here is chapter three 

_**CH3**_

Paige's POV

Why did this have to happen? Why did magic have to rip him off? Why did magic have to take his life?

All when he was just about to go back to the future and be happy, when he was about to go back to the future and see Wyatt again. He would have seen Wyatt as a good person. He would have been able to forget the evil Wyatt that he had to come back and save.

Chris would have been happy.

Sure, I know it would have taken a while for him to adjust to the new time. I mean, no one knew if Chris even changed Piper's death, if he fixed his relationship with Leo. Those would have been things that we would have to guess at. But by judging by how torn up Leo is, Leo is not going to abandon Chris anytime soon. I think Leo would rather be stripped of his powers before that happened.

I must say, that is a good thing to have, a father that would risk himself to protect his kids. It is going to be hard for them, but Leo will pull them through.

But why did he have to be killed by Gidion? Why did Gidion have to stoop that low? Why was it Gidion that Chris had to come back to save Wyatt from? Why?

I hate Gidion, I hope he rots in Hell. I hope his soul was diminished when Leo killed him. But low and behold, the Elders probably sent him off to Elder land. Hah, the privileges of being a creature of all good.

Good luck Chris, I hope you were whisked off to the future when you died, I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were sent off to the spirit realm, and I would just die.

Maybe it is all for the best, all for the greater good. Ah Hell, I'm starting to think like an Elder now. I really have to stop going to Magic School.

But you know, I still want to know why magic killed him. I mean, we are the all-powerful Charmed Ones, why couldn't we save one person. Why couldn't magic give us something back after all it has taken from us? Why couldn't we see Chris safely to the future?

Why should we still continue to practice magic after this? If we can't save a loved one, why practice magic? Why is it even worth it? Should we renounce our powers?

All I know is that I will know soon, in time, when the fates permit us. I also know that I am going to stop spending all my time at Magic School.

Good bye Chris, I will truly miss you.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**What did you guys think. I know it is not my best, but it is what I could come up with at the moment.**

**Well,**

**Keep the love,**

**Tamurl**


	4. I will keep you safe

Okay, here is the next chapter. It is in Phoebe's POV so get over it.

Jenny: Thanks for the reviews. You made me think and decide to start writing this again.

Ch4

Chris, what happened? Why did you go? Why did you take the fall for your brother? You came back to keep him from turning evil, not to die for him.

Chris, I'm sorry you had to go. I'm sorry that you went in the most painful way possible. I can't imagine how you felt with the pain. I'm the empath and I can't imagine it. Or I guess I was the empath.

I'm sorry Chris, I am so sorry I wasn't there. I wish I could have helped you with your pain. I wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to tell you that I would personally help keep baby you safe, to keep baby you safe and alive.

But you can't worry, I will keep you safe. I won't let Wyatt go crazy evil and destroy everything.

I love you Chris, I love you like you were my own son.

It is hard on everyone, Leo the most, we all loved you and you had to go and die. This isn't good. He might go crazy and well, I don't know what would happen then, but I'm sure it won't be good.

Good bye Chris, all I can hope is that you made it back to the future.

We will all miss you.


End file.
